Shadow Witch
by akiho13
Summary: After Tom and Jenny had a child named Julie, they moved to Pennsilvaynia. Now Julie is 15 and knows something she thinks her parents don't. But can Julie, the last magic user in existance, run from the shadow men that wish to make her one of them?
1. Shadow Witch

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Forbidden Game characters nor the original book's story.

* * *

><p><strong>Julie's POV<strong>

It's such a pain going through the woods every weekend. At least my mother's eyes never leave me when I'm here. Winter is the only cover from the cypress. Now don't take this the wrong way. Mom isn't dead or anything like that. In fact she's in perfect health. Papa is to. I just don't see Mom often because when I get home from school she has to leave for work, at a hospital. One day I asked her why she works at a hospital. She told me it was because someone she knew had died before her own eyes and she couldn't save him, regretting it for so many years.

Aside from Mom, Papa works part-time at a restaurant. Well McDonald's to be exact. He works the day shift. One because he wants to be home before me so he can both have alone time with Mom and keep me from being by myself. The other being because he thinks that it's dangerous to be away from home at night. Apparently he wanted to join a sports team, but he had broken his foot in football in his collage years. He was on the police force after that, but was fired because he got paranoid in a case and ended up letting the real culprit get away and making the false one face charges.

My Mom is pretty cool in my opinion, but I can't stand my Papa's over protectiveness. He almost kept me from coming here every weekend! Mom had to convince him that it was safe. She also said that something was over? I don't know what she was talking about when she said that, but it peeked my interest a little.

The place that I'm going to is my Great Grandfather's old place. Mom and Papa used to live in California with other people, but they moved here. To Pennsylvania. I'm glad we did too. It's not as hot here, and cuter boys. Just kidding! They're all the same. Besides, whats the fun in romance? Just walking in these woods is more exciting! Nothing is a thrill anymore...

I came to the back door. The neighbors who had owned this place sold it to us. Something about it being run down? Oh well. The older the better. Just like with wine. Not that I would know anything about that!*Cough*Cough* Remember, 15. Never tried wine in my life!...okay, maybe there was that one time, but that was Papa's fault for leaving it out like that! How was I supposed to know it was wine! There was no lable for God's sake! Then Papa just had to take me to the doctor. Excuse me, the **HOSPITAL!** I had to pee in a cup...it's HORRIBLE! I feel so violated...

I grabbed the key to unlock the lock that was just recently put on there. Mom has the spare.

Entering the dusty home I took a deep breath. "Sweet, sweet aloneness..."

**Shadow man's POV**

I raised my hand to begin the meeting. I and several other ancestors were present.

"To begin I think we should capture within the next few hours. Objections?"I asked in my cat-o'-nine-tails tone. The room was silent.

"Since nobody's against it, whomever watches the witch needs to come here. Now!" I ordered. The witches observer appeared. A young girl. Shadow men have gained new power. If we choose we can make a male or female shadow 'man' just by thinking about it while we write the name. This girl was written in by one of the ancestors. He thought we needed more variety in our society.

She has short ice blue hair and bright, exotic, yellow eyes. She seems so human it's disgusting."You called?" She spook cheerily. Even more despicable.

"Where's the witch?"I began."Yes, the witch."Said another with eyes of a crocodile. "The witch is where indeed?" said an ancestor's thick and muddied voice.

"She is where she usually is. Right around where the old prison is."We all knew what this meant. She was at that wretched wizard's old home. The one that sealed us in that accursed space for so long. That one that carried that insatiable hunger for power.

"Now's the time."I continued. "We must get that witch now. Before she becomes a powerful witch like her great grandfather, the wizard, was. We must use her powers to make her one of us!" Other shadow men cheered in agreement. _We will get you,_ I thought. _We will capture the last magic user in existence...Julie._

**Julie's POV**

I sat in the large chair with yet another spider web covered book. There was a ton of them. Choosing takes a while. Most talk about magic and relics. I noticed many talismans throughout this room. Great Grandfather had one strange place, I thought to myself. The covers of this book caught my eye. I was somewhat into things that sounded dark or almost creepy in a way to some. This one must be related to another I read about a week ago. It was called 'Shadow Realm.' I found interesting. How it is covered in darkness. All light being excluded. Interesting read. This one was called 'Shadow Men.' I have no idea how old these are. Must be really old. The language these are written in is so ancient that I have to look on other papers around the room just so I can understand what I'm reading. I do get them though. My memory being very keen.

This first sentence is odd though. Not like anything I read in any of these books though. "_Mystery, danger, seduction, fear. They reveal secrets unknown even to the holder, their desires left in the hands of the shadow men. The overwhelming temptations..." _My eyes played back on the next line twice."_They watch over you in the shadows. Whether you notice or not. They are always there." _I teasingly glanced at the shadow. My black silhouette. I was perfectly outlined. My breath was emanating from the shadow at the same pace it was from myself. One thing caught me off guard though.

...I could hear my shadow breathing...

Next thing I knew I was backing away.

I ran as fast as I could in the woods. _What a thrill! This is the most excitement I've had in a while!_ I always new I was strange. Ever since that day that I tried a spell in one of Great Gramp's books and it worked! That's when I found out I had special powers. Of course I didn't tell Mom or Papa because they wouldn't believe me. Who believes in witches and wizards anyways! I bet Great Gramp was a wizard, and that's how I have these powers. _No wonder he has all of those books! The thought never occurred to me. I can be such an **IDIOT**!_

I jumped over the stream that I almost was dropped into. This slowed me down some, but I kept going.

The sun was shining brightly out today. The trees weren't much shade from this. My shadow trailing behind. _MY SHADOW! Well that's just **PERFECT**! How do you get rid of a shadow when it follows you everywhere! Not even the god can save me me now...That's it! The sun! Now where was that splotch of sunlight I saw earlier?_

I ran even quicker than before to reach the bright clearing. The sun was a hot as can be today. _Maybe they hate heat. That would be a laugh._ I was still clutching the book in my hand, for dear life. My mind wasn't focus on anything else but one, getting away, and two, how much fun this was.

Embracing the book against my chest I stepped up on a stump that had no 'tree' from it being cut down.

Realizing that I could be in danger from both my shadow, predators, and wild animals here, I decided it safer to be at Great Grandfather's old home rather than here. My house was too far away so it would only take longer to get there. The windows at my house also all have curtains, so that would make more of a shadow. Great Grandpa's house has both broken windows and some holes in the roof that let the sun shine in. Standing in one of those spots should make me safe.

**Annie's POV**

_Will this girl stop running already! Does she realize that I'm her shadow? I'm not going away! Humans can be so stupid._ I shrugged. _Well she's not going to leave anytime soon obviously, so I might as well take a second to rest._ I stopped 'chasing' her and just sat. Technically I was still chasing her but I wasn't really 'chasing' her if that makes any sense. Just kind of following behind.

"Annie! Annie. Annie?" The last call of my name being a question as to why I'm dangling from the air."What are you doing?" I was moving quickly since the girl was running still. The older shadow man was trailing behind. Running really. Though he's not really old. Actually only a couple of years older than me. Older just makes him sound so old. How about...yearier? Now that sounds coolio!

"Just following that one girl. She really needs to quit running from her own shadow..."From his momentary silence I guessed he was giving a sort of scowl. He always does follow me when I'm watching her. Her mother is who his 'big brother' was in love with. He considers Julian his older brother. He understands him? Something like that.

"Look, the ancestors are getting mad and really irritated that you haven't brought her back need to hurry or else they might erase your name from the rune stave." I was silent.

"Fine. I'll get her. Are you happy now, Xavier?" I could her the smirk come across his lips."Perfect."

**Julie's POV**

I ran from the front door to the basement. I flipped the lights on and raced to the spot where a hole in the wall shines light on the ground.

Almost making it to the spot, I felt a soft and cold hand grab my ankle. That's when a voice ringed in my head. A elemental voice that yelled at my conscious, _"Run!"_ I scratched at the hand cloaked in shadows and jumped away. My back hit a book case against one of the walls. I fell dragging it with me. Behind this bookcase was a door. _Was that being hidden? _

Lifting myself from the mountain of books I placed a hand on the door. _What's behind this?_ There was some sort of writing on it. Almost like a rune. I've seen what they look like in some of these books.

Curiosity getting the best of me I gently opened the door. Curiosity killed the cat, and I'm the cat. Though I doubt that curiosity is the only thing that's going to get to me.

Slowly but surely I was pulled in. My book still held tight against my chest.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Well that's the first chapter. I didn't think she would be captured so quickly but she was. Anyways! The next chapter will give you a view on her parents some what. So see you then!<p> 


	2. Shadow Men

Disclaimer: I do not own the original story or original forbidden game characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Tom's POV<strong>

I was waiting for work to come to an end. I really wanted to see my Jenny, and...Julie. _I bet she's at that wizard's old house again, isn't she? _My question not meant to be answered.

People tell me that I'm paranoid and some say I need to go to a councilor. I'm not crazy, just cautious. I can't take any chances. Now that my little girl has decided to go to Jenny's grandfather's house every weekend I'm taking good precautions just in case the 'Julian incident' comes back to haunt us. It's not like there's no chance.

My question was answered. Not by a person, or a voice in my head, but a gut feeling that's put me on red alert.

Raising my left hand I grasped where my heart is and started to feel myself get both anxious and sweaty, from the thought of what this feeling could mean.I immediately decided that this feeling needed to be taken care of. My shift is over in a few minutes, but I might as well clock out a minute or two early. It's starting to get dark out side and I don't want to be caught in it. Stupid daylight savings time. I grabbed my crutches to carry me and my slowly healing foot out of here.

After an hour of a taxi ride I was dropped of at my home. The place was nice and had a lovely view of everything. I really did enjoy living here. Now's not the time for enjoyment though. I have to figure out what's going on. I got to my door as fast as my crutches would carry me and quickly slipped the key out of my pocket and into the door. I let the door wide open and almost tripped over the door step. I really need to get that removed if my foot is going to be like this much longer. I went as quickly as I could through the dimly lit house. As I entered a doorway that led to the living room I saw Jenny sitting on the couch, watching the T.V. She turned to face me as I walked towards her. "Oh. Hi Tom. You're home early. What's the occasion-"

"Where's Julie?" I asked before she could finish. "She's at Grandpa's place like usual. Why?" Her bright eyes questioned. I turned to walk back out the door. "Tom? Tom! What are you doing? Where are you going?"I swiftly pivoted on my good foot. "I've got a bad feeling. I think that she might be in trouble. We need to go check it out." I said trying to hurry. Her face was almost saddened. "I've told you that you need to trust her. She is _our_ daughter after all. Besides, isn't it a mother's job to have the bad feelings and have a maternal instinct?" She tried to stop me. "I don't care if you believe me or not but I'm going. I know somethings wrong. If you're right and everything's fine then I wont ever do this again, but I feel like I need to. As you said she's our daughter and I'll do all I can to protect her." She seemed as if she gained more understanding now. "...alright. I'll let you go check it out, but only if I can come too." I nodded my head and rushed out the door as she followed.

As we ran; or in my case limped quickly; I noticed how quiet it was. Also how late it was getting. Jenny needs to go to work and I don't need to keep her from it. "Jenny, shouldn't you be leaving...for the hospital soon? You know...they would be...angry with you if you...missed a day. I don't want you to...get yelled at...just because of me." I said through was really putting my broken foot through Hell walking this much and so fast.

"It's fine. I'll just say that you had an appointment with a surgeon from a different hospital and I had to be there. They should believe that." She didn't seem to worried about work. I don't want her to lie, but years ago telling the truth got us no where. Almost in an insane asylum. No one believed us. Why should we start telling them the truth now? I decided to drop the matter and continue on in the forest. A twig broke beneath my unbroken foot.

It seemed like hours before we got here, though by the light I could tell that it could've only been an hour at most. Jenny started to search her jacket pockets for the spare key. She pulled her hands out with nothing. "I must've forgotten to grab it when we ran out of the house. Shouldn't it be unlocked if she's in there?"

"No. She locks it as soon as she gets inside." I started to look around for another entrance. "How do you know?"

"Because I told her too. She always listens to her-"

"Got it!" Jenny shouted opening the door. I looked over my shoulder. Okay, so maybe she doesn't listen to me. I need to talk to her about that once this is dealt with. I scowled at the thought of Julie not listening to me. Her own father. She always listens to her Mom so why not me? It makes no sense.

I walked inside the dingy building. "Julie! Julie, where are you sweetie?" Jenny started to call out to her. "Julie! Hey, Julie this isn't funny! Come out here!" I took a quick halt as Jenny paused in front of a doorway. "What is it hon?" She raised he shaking hands, one over her wide mouth, the other pointing into the special room. The room where the door is. The basement.

I gave a worried expression as I entered the door way. I could see the mess in the room. The mess that we left and more. I went down the stairs and stopped at the last step. I took a deep breath and looked in the direction of the door with the scratched out runes. The bookcase had been knocked over and the door left ajar. Julie...

I dropped my crutches and limped my way to the door. I grabbed a hold of the handle and opened it. Nothing. Just an ordinary closet. I fell to my knees. "I...was too late..." I heard rummaging behind me. I glanced only to find Jenny tossing things across the room.

"Jenny, what are you-"

"The runes." She interrupted "I have to find them. Then we can open the door and get Julie back. We've done this before we can do it again." I crawled towards her and hugged her from behind. "Jenny, do you even remember the runes that we're used last time? Do you even know how to make them anymore?" I doubted. She kept rummaging. I saw her hands. They're covered in small cuts from sharp objects on the floor. She doesn't even notice.

I felt like this was my fault. I have to try to protect everyone again. Especially Jenny. She looks as if she's having a mental breakdown. I have to stop this.

I went to reach for Jenny's lower arms. She tried to keep looking even though I had her in a tight grip. "Jenny, stop this already! This is getting you nowhere! You need to calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! If I calm down I'll probably faint or something." She started to cry. "Jenny, I know how you feel." I embraced her warmly. "I wish we could do something right now, but we can't. Besides," I looked into her cypress eyes. "Julie's a smart girl. She probably would be able to figure something out." Jenny started shaking. "But, she's a witch Tom. She's a witch. They're going to treat her just like they did my Grandpa..." Her voice grew weaker.

She's a witch? My sweet little girl is...a...witch? But how? How is she a witch? Shouldn't the last of the witches and wizards had been Jenny's grandpa? "She got some of the witches genes in her that had skipped over me. They're going to murder her in there Tom. She's not going to be able to live!" She drove her honey colored head into my shoulder, and her sliced fingers into my back. Her tears started to seep their way through my shirt. They're so warm. She really loves Julie. I can't let her keep this up. She could die from this.

"Jenny...what if...they're not planning on 'killing' her exactly? What if...she wasn't even taken. She could've gone herself, or even just decided to let them take her. That could be possible." She looked me dead in the eyes. Her hands left my back and went straight for my check. I never knew Jenny could slap this hard. "You idiot! This is my daughter you're talking about! How dare you say something like that!" She hugged me again. "Oh Julie...Julie..." She sobbed even more. Her tears were drowning me.

Women are so confusing.

**Julie's POV**

I screamed as loud as I could. My voice cracking, I thought I was going to completely lose my voice. I was getting dragged even farther into the abyss. I thought the darkness was never going to end. I've entered a dark area that reminds me of a forest. A grim one to say the least. Though I'm surprised I'm even able to catch the scenery with how fast I'm going. So many turns. I don't think I'm even being dragged anymore. More like someone's carrying me over their shoulder.

This whole time I've been beating on their back with one arm, whoever 'they' are. My other arm was still holding onto my book. I'm guessing this is a shadow man. "I said put me down!" I screamed for the hundredth time. "I won't! Now will you stop hitting me already? You really are a pain!" This is the first time they spoke. Now that I hear their voice I recognize it. Not only is this a shadow man, but if I'm not mistaken...this _man_ is a _girl_. A young one from the sound of it. And with how low my head is to the ground I'm guessing she's not very tall. Maybe in her mid-teens. She could also be short for her age...WHY AM I CALCULATING THIS? I SHOULD BE FOCUSING ON GETTING AWAY FROM HER! NOT HOW OLD SHE IS!

Eventually after going through plenty of screams I decided to just shut up and stop trying. I'm obviously not going to get away. I let my pounding fist hang off my shoulder as I sighed. "Will you please put me down?" I asked, bored of this question. "No. And I appreciate you not hitting me anymore. That really was annoying."

I took my palm to my chin. "So, what's your name?" She stopped immediately. "Hey! Watch the breaks! I could get whiplash." I barked. "First, no complaining. You're being captured so that's just confusing. Second, would you run if I put you down?" I glared. "If I tried you would most likely catch me, so no, I won't" I lied. "Alright." She gently sat me down. I hate to betray her trust and kindness, but hey, she's trying to kidnap me...and succeeding. I have a right.

I broke out into a dash for the opposite direction. I heard her call out to me from behind. She didn't seem like she was chasing me. I wonder why?

"Xavier! I could use some help here!" She called. Who's Xavier? I looked behind me for just an instant before I rammed into something and fell. What I ran into fell as well. "Ow..." I said rubbing my head. What I ran into stood and yanked on my upper arm. "Hey! Let go!"

"So you can run again? I don't think so." I looked up at what grabbed me. It was a...boy? Another shadow man maybe. This one actually being a male. He seems pretty tall from what I can tell. At least a head above me if not a few more inches.

I cringed at the pain coming from my arm. I could feel a bruise forming. I glared even more so at him. "Let me go you jerk!" I started to squirm to no avail. "I would advise you to quit with the escape plans. You're not leaving and that's that. Now stop or I'm going to have to carry you the rest of the way."

"Just shut up and let me go darn it!" I yelled. "You asked for it." He let go of my arm. My hand flew to my arm when he let go. "Thanks. You know that really hurt...whaaaa!" I yelped as I was lifted off the ground. "Get your hands off me!" I shouted as I felt one arm go under my back and the other under my legs. I was being carried bridal style by a shadow man! How bad could this get?

"If you hadn't of struggled than I wouldn't have had to do this but you left me with no choice. Now stop or I'm going to make this even worse for you!" I paused my hands. I was pushing his face away from the bottom of his chin. I let my hands slowly fall to my knees. "...fine..."I grumbled. We stood for a minute. "So...are you going to put me down? I've accepted defeat. There shouldn't be an issue."

"Nope. One, because I don't trust you to not run away. Two, because..." He leaned in closer. "I find this to be awfully amusing." He smirked arrogantly. I could feel his fingers touch the bottom of my shirt. The wind touched my cold skin. His fingers grazed over my waist. I discovered immense blush over my face. "Stop it!" I grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled back down an inch so it wouldn't show my side. "You touch me again like that and I'll rip that hand right off. If you want to keep it I suggest you not touch me like that." I glared like it was going to make him disappear or turn to dust. I only now realize his appearance.

His eyes are a blood red, deeper than any crimson I've seen. Wrapped in pale soft skin. He seemed almost dead. There was no warmth to him. He's ice. All I could see of his clothes was the upper half of his shirt. I couldn't tell the color like I could his eyes, but I could tell that it had a modern style to it. The buttons were pressed to my arm so it's easy to tel that he's wearing a button up, but it's looks rather loose around his neck. Maybe he just doesn't have it buttoned all the way. He has the cuffs unbuttoned and draped over his wrist. From the 'touching' incident I could feel that his fingers were still exposed. From the feel it seems to be made of silk. Because of the darkness this is all I can tell.

"Cutting off my hands wouldn't do you any good. I am a shadow man after all. You have no idea what I capable of.-" He seemed like he was going to boast about himself some more, but was swiftly silenced by the girl who was forced to stand and listen to this. "Xavier will you just shut up! We need to get her to the ancestors before I get in trouble. You're the one who told me that my name would be carved out if I didn't hurry. Now let's quit wasting my time and go." I heard Xavier laugh. Turning to face him again I could sense his cocky aura. "But aren't you the one who called out to me? Screaming my name from the top of your lungs. Just like some damsel in distre-"

"You want to finish that sentence?" She spoke in a demonic tone. "Lets just go before I regret taking on this mission." She sighed and walked ahead. Xavier followed closely behind carrying me along.

"So, you never answered my question. What's your name?" I asked, getting used to being carried. It was somewhat uncomfortable because of the running, also the lack of knowing this guy, but I could deal with it.

"Yeah, because you started to run away. Well, my name is Annabelle, but for short people just call me Annie. Also when people like the Ancestors don't have enough respect to address me by my full name."

"Annie! Shut up! What if the Ancestors heard you say that? You know how much trouble you'd be in?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something? I can't hear you over that ego talking. Oh wait, that's you." She picked at her ear with her pinky. " And the Ancestors are the disrespectful ones? First you ignore me, than insult me, and now you've lost all sense of manners!" My question is how are these people able to run, yet speak as if they're walking at a slow pace? "Will you hush about the Ancestors? Ancestors this, Ancestors that. Is that all you can say? And who are you to be talking to me about manners? You're the one carrying a girl against her will."

"Only because you couldn't."

"That is so not true. She told me that she wasn't going to run!"

"So you believed her?" They're voices raised.

"Yeah I believed her! Yo got a problem with that?"

"In fact yes I do!" Then they continued on yelling at each other. I being the one that has to have both caused this and be in the middle of it. I'd have to say that so far my weekend is not going well and I doubt it will get any better.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: So now we've met Annie and Xavier! The boy with class and a cocky attitude as well as the care free, rude girly girl. I had fun coming up with those two. Anyone else notice something about Xavier that Julie did not? There are two things. Well, do you know? Don't expect me to tell you. It's a surprise! (It might not be what you're thinking all you romantics out there. Then again it could be. You never know.) So I hope you liked that chapter. You even got a bit of in sight on Tom and Jenny. I hope that you'll be here for the next one and please review. Thanks a bunch! =^-^=<p> 


	3. Fun at the Fair

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Forbidden Game story or characters.

* * *

><p><strong>Ancestor's POV<strong>

"Where have you been?" I yelled. "Sorry. It took us a little while to get her to not run." The small female shadow man retorted. "Us? Why did you need help? You should be punished just for that!" I argued. "Someone give me the rune stave! This girl needs to learn what happens when you don't take orders!" I wasn't going to let her get away with this. This is the eleventh time that she needed help from Xavier. If she needs this much help then I shouldn't bother with her anymore. "Please wait Great Ancestor! I came along on my own free will. I decided I would help, though it seems as though she didn't need it. I was being a pest and decided that I would come along." The boy pleaded.

"Well than why are you carrying that girl? Could she not keep hold of her?" I glowered at him. That pesky Annie wasn't worth his excuses. "I didn't expect her to have enough skill to keep hold of her, so I decided to carry her here. Letting her walk would've led to her running away after all." I scoffed. "Don't be so arrogant."

Another shadow man carried the rune stave to me. I motioned for him to stop. "Fine. She won't be punished this time since it was your doing. You on the other hand will be punished, though we wont erase you, you will get what's coming to you. As your punishment you will go to the fair grounds. Await the harsh measurements we will take on you there. You may go." He bowed slightly before turning to leave. "But, leave her here." After pausing Xavier dropped the girl and exited the room. Annie went to follow. "And just where do you think you're going? You stay." She slouched. "Can't I leave. This is sooo boring! I just want to go out for a little while." She grinned. What a nuisance. "No. You're staying here, or do you want to disobey orders? The rune stave is still here, and your friend is gone. I could mark you out without any trouble. You wouldn't be able to wriggle your way out of this one."

She frowned. "I can't disobey you. I'd die. So fine. I'll stay and be bored to death. Better than dying because my name got marked off a piece of wood. That's just pathetic." She whined. How annoying.

"So you're Julie. What a awfully wretched name. We should do something about that. Give you a different name."

"Well thanks for the compliment you psychopathic freaking unicorn." She said referring to the horn sticking out of the back of my head. "Insolence. We will have to do something about that. For now I have to inform you of something."

"Yes. Something indeed."

"Something it is."

"You will be one of us."

"A shadow man you see."

"Silence!" I shouted above the rest. "I will be the one to speak. Now be quiet!" They left it at that.

"You will learn the ways of the Shadow Men. You will be our ally. All you must do is obey our orders." She scorned. "Listen to you? Why should I? You don't scare me! You may be grotesque but that doesn't matter! You're just some kidnapping freaks!" We laughed.

" 'Freaks' she says!"

"She said 'Freaks'!"

"What a funny word to describe us with. We aren't ordinary. We know. Though you aren't either. So why not join us in our abnormalities? Sounds like a good deal. Doesn't it?"

"A good deal that is." I agreed. "So why not take it." I extended my shriveled, furry hand towards her. She just stared.

"No."

We kept silent. "Should I rephrase my statement? I said no. Why should I? Because you'll kill me if I don't? Well go ahead! I dare you! Kill me! Just remember that I can protect myself since I'm a witch." She provoked us. "You wouldn't be able to touch us. You can't even use your powers yet. Can you?" She blinked. "Now, do you wish to disobey us to a higher level of ignorance?" Glaring she stomped her foot. She only clutched her book tighter as she spoke the words, "Ignorance only comes to those foolish! Those _fools_ make their way in life with their ignorance. Only fools can come at things like you and not be afraid, reckless, yet still live. So I will relish in my foolishness and continue against you who call us fools _ignorant!_" Some rose before I signaled for them to calm.

"Alright. Be persistent in this. In that case, you may carry yourself and your _foolishness_ to the fair grounds." Others just joined in my idea. A genius idea it was. She would have no idea until she entered. Once that occurred, she would surely choose to join us over living in there for eternity.

"Lead her away Annie. You should know full well where it is. Or will you need Xavier's assistance this time as well?" I taunted the small shadow man. "I'm fine on my own!" Hollering this at us as she turned her back to us in a disrespectful manner. "Let's go, girl." She grabbed the witch's upper arm and left.

As the two left the room went in an uproar.

"How dare she say those things!"

"Those things she said! How dare she!"

"Though the fair grounds will teach her a lesson."

"A lesson she will learn at the fair grounds."

"Foolishness is ignorance."

"Ignorance is foolishness."

"No. Foolishness and Ignorance will never be the same." I joined.

"Ignorance and Foolishness forever apart?"

"What separates the two?"

"How do the two separate?"

"Foolishness leading to a path of success and ignorance leading to demise."

"Demise is what she shall gain."

"Gaining demise is what she'll do."

Laughter shattered through my head as we all laughed at this young witch and her ignorance.

* * *

><p>Julie's POV<p>

I only followed without struggle as she walked on. "So what exactly is so threatening about these 'fair grounds' they were talking about?" I gave air quotations. "Speaking of them, what are they?" She was silent. "Hey, are you ignoring me? Answer my questions. Hey!" I grabbed her shoulder, only to get thrown into a nearby wall.

"Don't touch me." She hissed. Her personality swiftly changed. "I don't have to answer your questions. You hear? You just need to sit back and let everyone else deal with this. Now be a good girl and shut up." She pushed away and left me to push myself off the wall. I could feel warm liquid trail down my spine. If I didn't know any better than my first thought would be blood. Little did I know that it was.

We entered a deserted place. It gave chills up my spine. I could only stare.

This place I'm guessing to be the fair grounds. In front of me was a ticket booth, ahead of that a pond. It seemed swampy almost. All around us was mist. Seeing far in front of us was a flat out no. This place is..."Awesome..." I thought aloud. Annie jerked her head towards me. "What? How on earth can you consider this dump 'awesome?'" As I turned in dizzy circles I explained. "I love things like this. All dark and mystifying. It's amazing. I always love a good thrill, and so far my weekend has been worth a whole life time of thrills. I don't think I could ever live life as a normal person. I imagine it to be way too boring." I spoke in awe. "Alright. Well then have fun." She waved as she walked away.

"What?"

"I'm gone. I was told to lead you here and that's what I did. See ya." She laughed walking calmly away. "Hey, wait!" I chased in her direction only to catch a glimpse of her before the mist reached my palm. I tripped over my own feet to my knees. My fist was thrown to the pavement, he other still miraculously keeping hold of the novel. "This was far from what I expected."

"My life was so normal and boring, without a single thing gone wrong. Now everything is a mess and I can't fix any of it. At least I know I'll never be bored." I glanced at my surroundings. "Who said fairs were just for little kids?" Standing I took a moment to decide where to go. "What better way then straight ahead?"

* * *

><p>Xavier's POV<p>

I watched her as she walked around aimlessly. 'Dumb witch...what is she supposed to do to help us? The only logical reason for her arriving here is because the woman that my elder brother, Julian, loved came here once as well. When the ancestors discovered she gave birth to a witch, they decided to force her here. I personally think we should just kill her quickly and get this over and done with. I can't fathom what they were thinking when choosing this...' I continued to follow as she walked. 'This...this odd girl." Speaking of odd, the girl didn't seem frightened in the least. She almost acted as if she...enjoyed it here. How? This place is Hell. Speaking of which, my 'punishment' should be getting here soon...

I swiftly located a nearby table and sat to await my oncoming doom. Maybe 'doom' was a little dramatic sounding, though with these devils, the word is an understatement.

Soon the girl's silhouette was out of my view. Nothing was left to preoccupy my sight, which may be gone soon due to the wrath the Ancestors may inflict upon me. Once, they beat me until they could see the meat beneath my skin. I wouldn't dare dismiss myself from the wood's camouflage for such a long period of time. The torture continued from the first time on. That first time...I hated it. From then on it became almost monotonous. Similar each time. Though as I grew older, they became less lenient with the actions I took. The main cause was to protect Annie from a similar pain as mine. Only few occasions would it be my own fault. Never did I once assume this when I was young, but the reason could also be the Ancestors just getting their kicks our of it. We Shadow men are such violent beings. It comes as a sixth sense to ourselves to become a violent beast. How it pains me to imagine Annie as one of those wretched creatures. Unfortunately, our blood doesn't allow otherwise. For centuries it has been this way and it will for many more and on. Repetition is something I hate. My molecule of a life is overridden by it though. Just my luck.

After what seemed as hours of nothing I became exhausted. My sight flickered from black to correct vision, and soon I was unable to open my eyes at all. Leaning back in a chair I felt relaxed and let myself drift into a rest...

_The boy let out a scream as they continued to attack him. "Please! Stop! Please don't kill me!" He continued his shrill screams once noticing that his words made no effect. "You shouldn't disobey us. This time we won't be as hard on you, but at least you now know the consequences of your choices." Tears continued to stream down the child's face. His flesh felt as if it were in flames. The sting left behind from their offense was worse than he'd ever imagined. They continued to pull his arms and beat against his skin. He couldn't even open his eyes. There were too many tears for him to see. No doubt he wouldn't want to see this. His body soaked in blood and littered with bruises. He continued his sobs as the pain began to slow. Not only did he learn what it felt like to be in agonizing anguish, but it continued on throughout his years._

Awakening from my nightmare I panted for breath. Hatred overwhelmed me.

"Why...Why does it have to be this way?" I placed a hand over my face and the other gripped my chest. "I shouldn't be letting this continue on...but I can't do a single thing about it..." I despised myself for allowing this Hellish torment to continue. My existence should be worth more than this. Right? Though, if it was really worth more than this...then why does this continue? I suppose this proves my insignificance. This is the only sign I need to realize this. I still don't want to believe it though. To bad I can't believe in anything else. What is there to believe in? This is all I have. Nothing more.

"Are you ready for your punishment Xavier?" I froze. Taking a breath I answered.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Dee's POV<p>

"Come on boys! You have to be better than that!" I hollered towards the kids. They weren't my kids of course. Heck no. These were just some kids who decided to join the karate class I teach. I know. I'm just that epic that I get to teach karate. No need for applause.

"That's right! Get him Timothy! Hey, you gotta hold up better than that Joshua! And you too-" A ringing from my cell stopped me mid-sentence. "Damn. Who is it this time?" I went to grab my cell and saw the caller ID. "Jenny!" Without a second thought I flipped open my phone and answered. "Hey, girl. It's been a while. What's up?"

"Julie...she...she's.." Jenny sounded as if she was bawling. "Whoa. Jenny calm down. Now what about Julie?" Jenny took in a breath on the other line. "Julie...she's been...me and Tom think she's been taken!" I stood swiftly. "She what!" The kids stopped what they were doing and stared. "Don't stop. Keep training!" The kids went back to work. "Well...Tom and I just got here. To my Grandfather's house...and...and that door...it was open Dee..." My eyes were wide.

I always wanted to talk to my old friends again at some point. To tell them that I've been doing good and to ask how their lives have been. This deal about my best friends kid getting taken was not what I wanted to hear.

"Okay Jenny. Just calm down. You're back in Pennsylvania, right? I'll get there as soon as possible. Kay? Have you go in touch with anyone else?" I ran while talking to Jenny. "Hey kids! Go home okay! I'll be gone for a few days so call your parents and leave! Okay?" I ran out with my things without even waiting for a response. "Lock the door Tim!" I threw Timothy the keys.

"No. Not yet. But please hurry Dee...I know we'll need your help..."

"I'm on my way! Don't move, 'kay?" I looked ahead. "Yo! Can someone give me a lift here? It's an emergency!" A taxi pulled over. "But your in California still. Right Dee?" I slammed my door shut. "Doesn't mean I can't come. Hey, drive! Mariposa street! Now! Go!"

"Dee, you live on my old street?" I calmed my breath. "Yeah, well, I like the neighborhood and some nice people live there. Not the point." I shook my head. "Audrey and Michael still live here so I'm gonna to get them too. Kay?" I could hear Tom in the background. "That's fine Dee! Just hurry it up!" Tom called. "Shut it Tom! I'm talkin' to Jenny!" I called back.

"Alright. Well I'll let you go. We're going to try to do what we can."

"What about your brother and Summer?" No one said a word. "I'll try to get in contact with them. See you Dee." She hung up. "But Jenny-! Dammit...Faster driver! Faster!" The driver looked annoyed, but still sped up. 'Dammit Jenny. Don't you know? Your brother...he's not in the best state right now...he can't be if he's in an insane asylum...'

* * *

><p>Author's note: What's going on? What's going to happen to Xavier? What's going to happen to everyone else? And why is Zach in an Insane Asylum? Find out in the next chapter of '<strong><span>Shadow<span> Witch**'


	4. WARNING: Rewrite

**It is Happening**

Yes, indeed, this is happening now. I am rewriting this story as well as many other fan fiction I have written. As I look back on them, I realize that I cannot continue my stories when they are written so terribly already (was still in Junior High when most of them were written). Nonetheless, I do plan to keep writing my stories.

First though, I will be deleting the stories all together. This won't happen though until I've rewritten the chapters, that way anyone who has recently read these stories won't be left unknowing of the change, nor will anyone else for that matter.

Once I have them all rewritten, I will post the rewrite as a new story all together. The title will remain the same so there is no confusion and it will be easy to find. I don't want to simply replace the chapters with these old stories simply because one, it is too much trouble, and two, the rest of the already crappily written chapters are still there.

Anyways, do you all get my point?

Get it? Got it? Good.

So, along with that, here is the list of fan fiction that will be rewritten (this is being posted on each of my "to be remade" stories):

* * *

><p><em>Fire Really Does Burn<em> - anime based Black Blood Brothers fan fiction

_Perfect Children_ - manga based Soul Eater fan fiction

_Rusty Innocence, Corroded Friendship_ - manga based -Man fan fiction

_Which Way the Bell Rings_ - anime based Black Butler fan fiction

_Shadow Witch_ - The Forbidden Game fan fiction (only slight editing, not a full rewrite)

_And Again Comes the Hunger Games_ - movie based The Hunger Games fan fiction (mainly editing)

_Ikebukuro's Journey_ - parody based Durarara! side fan fiction (based on my main fan fiction that has yet to be fully written and published)

_Cosplay Chaos _- manga/parody AU based -Man co-write fan fiction (will be published on a joint account written by Tiryn and myself. The link is at the top of my profile page)

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's that. Unless it says "editing" beside it, you can assume that even the story line will be changed in the fan fictions. As nerve wracking as that may be, this is something I feel I must do before writing more. I do apologize for the inconvenience.<p>

To those reading this fiction, I encourage you to read the others listed above if you know the genre.

Also, a little side note, I am taking any suggestions and ideas from you guys! If you have any plot ideas or side characters you would like to donate to these stories, PM me about it and if they are used, I'll credit you in the disclaimer.

I'm really excited to see any ideas you guys may have, so don't be shy! Funny, dramatic, even horror or romance oriented, I don't mind any sort of ideas~

Also, if you wish to donate an OC, they will most likely be a side character. Here are the rules to that:

* * *

><p>-I need a name, age, gender, race, and any other information you wish to give me on the character, as well as which story they would go in.<p>

-Being OP (over powered) is such a large no that I shouldn't have to mention it.

-May have a past with an OC or Cannon, though I must approve of it for story's sake.

-Must fit the universe of which fiction they are being placed into.

Antagonists:

-May win a fight or two and become a large antagonist depending on which fan fiction and how good they are.

Protagonists:

-Will more than likely be only a side character. Sorry, but unless this is for a story with only one or two OCs already in it (such as _Which Way the Bell Rings _or _Perfect children_) then there really isn't enough room in the initial storyline. If you wish for them to be more than a side character, I will require much reasoning as to why that should happen in the PM.

* * *

><p>As for any more information, the "to be deleted and not redone" story is <em>As the Hands of Time Turn, <em>a Summer Wars fan fiction.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. Along with that, please PM any ideas or OCs that you wish to contribute.

Thank you for reading this! I do hope none of you are too disappointed in me. Sorry for any trouble, and thanks again for reading!

-Akiho Shire-


End file.
